starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Force deflection
Force Deflection was a Force power used by Jedi and Dark Jedi who were without a lightsaber, or chose not to carry one. It took much skill in the Force to use this, however, most Jedi used their lightsabers instead to deflect incoming attacks. Notable uses While training with the Jedi Master Thon on the planet Ambria, Nomi Sunrider, her daughter Vima and Thon were attacked by Bogga the Hutt's gang of pirates. When the thugs fired upon Thon and his apprentices from their hovercraft, the Tchuukthai Jedi was able to use the Force and repel the incoming salvo bombardment.Tales of the Jedi (audio) Nomi Sunrider used this ability to deflect a blaster bolt barehanded.Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising During the Old Republic era, a year after the First Jedi Purge, Jedi Knight Revan used this Force power to hold in and deflect Force lightning from the Dark Councilor Darth Nyriss, tearing her body apart into ashes. He would also use it again against the Sith Emperor's lightning during his fight against him. Owen Kenobi also used this ability during a fight with Durge to deflect projectiles from his gatling gauntlet, and again later against a group of droidekas.Star Wars: The Clone Wars During the battle of Hypori Shakira Ti deflected a blow from General Grievous using this ability. Galen Marek used this ability when the reach of his lightsaber is not sufficient to block incoming blaster fire in which he imbued his free hand with the Force to deflect them; notably he also used it against Palpatine, combined with Force lightning to protect Rahm Kota from being shocked, allowing him and the other rebels to board the Rogue Shadow and escape. While deflecting the lightning, Galen then unleashed a huge Force Explosion, not only burning the whole Observation Tower, but killing himself in the process.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Jedi Master Rahm Kota was skilled in this ability, as seen at the start of his duel with Galen Marek when he was able to easily deflect the lightning the Sith apprentice had unleashed back to its source, as well as deflecting Marek's Force push back at him.''The Force Unleashed'' novel When Luke Skywalker dueled his father, Darth Vader, in the Temple of Pomojema on Mimban, Vader fired a ball of kinetic energy at Luke. Luke was able to use this power and redirect it towards the Sith Lord, even though he had little training with Ben Kenobi.Splinter of the Mind's Eye Darth Vader may have used this ability to deflect blaster fire from Han Solo in Cloud City. However, Luke Skywalker believed that in this incident, Vader used the ability known as Force Absorb to absorb the incoming fire, and redirected the energy thus absorbed to pull the blaster out of Solo's hand.I, Jedi He was witnessed using this ability for certain at an earlier date during a coup orchestrated by Moff Trachta to deflect the blaster bolts of the Moff's traitorous stormtroopers.Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1 Jacen Solo used this ability at the Battle of Snevu during the Swarm War; holding his hand above his head, he deflected cannon fire from a Chiss task force as though he held a deflector shield.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Jacen also used this ability to deflect Sal Solo's blaster shots on the Centerpoint Station in 40 ABY.Legacy of the Force: Betrayal During the Confrontation in the Caverns of the Hidden One Luke Skywalker used the Force to deflect a powerful whirlwind, summoned by the Hidden One.Fate of the Jedi: Outcast Appearances *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' }} Notes and references Category:Alter powers